


The Waverly Way

by alynwa



Series: Short Affairs [22]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: The prompt word: windowThe prompt color: green





	The Waverly Way

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt word: window  
> The prompt color: green

Napoleon gazed out the **window** of Mr. Waverly’s office as he waited for his superior to finish his phone call.  He had stood to leave when Miss Rogers had buzzed in to say Number One of South America was on line two, but the Old Man had waved for him to stay.  He turned back to the room when he heard the call come to an end.

“Now, where were we?” the older man asked rhetorically.  Napoleon knew that Waverly knew exactly where his conversation with his CEA had stopped.  That kindly, slightly forgetful college professor persona charmed many and fooled some into thinking they were in the presence of a harmless senior citizen only to realize too late their mistake.  “Oh, yes.  UNCLE Europe is hosting the Scientists’ Conference in July and Mr. Kuryakin has been asked to present his research on the miniaturization of surveillance cameras.  I raised the idea of having the CEAs meet at the same time; the other Number Ones agreed with me.”

“What does Section I want us to discuss?”

“The agenda hasn’t been finalized; each Number One, Section II will be asked what should be included.  However, I want you to share with the other CEAs what I’ve taught you about matching agents’ skills and personalities to form successful partnerships.”

Napoleon’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  “I was under the impression that my counterparts already know how to do that!”

“They do, but not as well as you.  I taught you my way and you’ve learned the lessons admirably.  The first teams I allowed you to form, Slate and Dancer and Jones and Parker, have both gelled fine working partnerships.  As you know, next month we will be traveling to Survival Island for the graduation ceremony and we’ll be meeting the new agents for the first time.*  Section I wants all the CEAs using the same criteria to put our **green** recruits into teams.  By the time you’ve provided the training, the new agents will have been in their respective offices for a month and you and the other CEAs will begin to see their strengths, weaknesses and with whom they might be compatible.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Thank you, Mr. Solo.  Dismissed.”

Napoleon exited the office, nodded and smiled at Lisa Rogers and headed back to his shared office by way of the Commissary.  When the pneumatic door slid open, he stepped through and placed a cup of coffee on his partner’s desk before sitting at his own.

“Spacibo, Napoleon!” Illya said appreciatively before taking a large slurp of the liquid.  “I was just thinking of going to get coffee.  I have been working non – stop on our paperwork all afternoon.”

“I have good news, Partner.”

“Oh?  You are going to do your share of the paperwork?”

“Don’t be silly.  You know that conference you’re speaking at in July?  Well, the CEAs will be meeting in Europe at the same time and I’m going to be the main speaker!  So, we’ll be going together!”

The Russian rolled his eyes in mock disgust.  “And here I thought I was getting away from you for a week!  Whose scatterbrained idea was that?”

“The Old Man’s and it’s your own fault.  And mine, too I guess, as we are proof that the way Waverly figures out how to pair up agents works.  I used his method to pair Mark and April and a couple of other teams, so I have to teach the other CEAs the Waverly Way.”

“That is all well and good, but I was looking forward to a week without a clumsy ox by my side.”

Napoleon’s smile positively dazzled.  “There was a time when that would have hurt my feelings, but now I know every insult you send my way is a sign that you love me!”

Illya looked pained.  “ _Bozhe moy!_   Is there no limit to your ego?” he groused, but the glint of humor in his eyes betrayed him.

“Of course, there is, but you can’t reach it.  If you start being polite to me, _then_ I’ll worry about your feelings for me.  Until then, let’s make plans for Europe.”

 

*ref. to my tale “Indestructible”


End file.
